The Beiber Only Lives To Die
by The Dimented Owl
Summary: It's a normal day for Grojband until Justin Beiber busts into their Groj! He falls in love with Laney and Corey gets Jelly! Corey will do anything to get Lanes back from Beiber...
1. Chapter 1

What up guys? I'm back with a short series its probably just gonna be this one chap cuz I'm lazy as fuck. But anyways I hope you Justin Beiber haters enjoy this!

Corey's POV :

We just finished practice and were getting ready to head out to Belchies when someone busted thru the Groj door. " HEY MAN DONT YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK! " I screamed. Lanes rolled her eyes at this and I blushed a bit. Argh I've liked her for a while I have to tell her before she gets taken. The intruder looked at me. He looked familiar... Then slapping me outta my thoughts was Lanes screaming like a girl? " OMGGGGGG UR JUSTIN BIEBER!" Since when is Lanes a fan of this Douche? Justin turned around and saw Laney. He walked up to her and kissed her hand. " Your pretty, wanna be my bae?" He asked. I felt the jealousy and anger boiling inside of me like a volcano about to explode! Lanes ran away from Bieber though and came to me instead. " OMG Core your face is red! Do you have a fever?" she asked. " Naw Lanes I'm _fine_. " I said as I smirked at Beiber who looked pissed. Lanes left the room to get me a wet rag. I came over to Justin. " You better stay away from my Lanes or else!" I threatened. " Well, she's not exactly YOURS now is she." Justin Argued. Just then Lanes came back into the room with the rag. She placed it on my forehead and had me lay down on the couch. The coolness of the rag relaxed me and soon I fell asleep but not before I heard, " So Lanes u wanna go on a date tonight?" Justin asked. " Sure, I guess so." Lanes replied.

()()()()()()

WHAT DO YA THINK LOL? I KNOW I SAID ONLY ONE CHAP BUT LIKE I ALSO SAID IM LAZY AS FUCK LOL THIS ONE IS FOR ALL U BIEER HATERS OUT THERE!


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;"In the update of The Beiber Only Lives To Die I will be answering a few things and giving u guys a new chap to read. So First up Beiber is kinda on the younger side so they r all like 18/19 ish. ALRIGHTY THEN Next up Kin and Kon had like a family reunion and that kinda shit goin on so they currently have no clue about Justin but trust me they will find out very soon;). Alright there's only one more thing that I can remember off the top of my head I'LL UPDATE WHENEVER THE HELL I WANT TO LOLOLOLOL! Oh yea and IDK how many chaps there's gonna be but I want this to be a shorter story since I read more fanfic then I write it cuz everyday my ass be like " Eh fuck it I'll write tomorrow" 5 months l8r... " Eh I'm bored there's no new fanfic but I got a lotta idea's now so I guess I'll update." There will prob be up to about 10 chaps unless I write really short ones lol. NOW INSTEAD OF LISTENING TO ME YAP LETS GET BACK TO DA STORY! BTW Fall Out Nerd I'm trying to find ur OC in my mess of emails so I can update " New Band In Town."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kon's POV:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Argh! That reunion took forever I wonder whats happening at the groj right now.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAT THE GROJ.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Corey's POV:/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I must find a way to eliminate this Douchbag..." I said aloud but I didn't care cuz nobody's home. Maybe Kin and Kon will help me I thought. I grabbed my phone and dialed Kin./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBACK AT KIN AND KON'S HOUSE.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kin's POV:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I was grabbing a soda when my cell started ringing. I groaned cuz it was soooo far away. ( BTW as teens everything even a foot is far away ) I took a few steps over to the table and swiped my phone. I saw that it was Corey and answered. " Hey dude whats-" " NO TIME TO EXPLAIN" He shouted. " Then why did you-" " MEET ME AT THE GROJ ASAP!" Corey screamed and hung up. Wow this must be important. I took a deep breath and shouted " KON WE R GOIN TO COREY'S HOUSE GET UR LAZY ASS UP HE NEEDS US ASAP!" Kon dashed into the house and jumped into my car. " Then lets'a go like Mario!" He said with an accent. ( Lol I say that to my lil bro ) I jumped in my car and started to head to Corey's house. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongTO COREY'S HOUSE TRANSITION/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emA small authors note quickly if any of you know the game Yandere Simulator then you will know what I'm talking about. Corey is like Yandere - Chan while Laney is his Senpai, Corey will do anything for Laney. And before I spoil I'll shut the hell up./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"STILL KIN'S POV:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I opened the groj door to see Corey, he looked like he was about to explode and was pacing like a caged tiger. He took a deep breath " Kin if you were to kill someone how would you do it?" He asked. " Ummm Core you better explain what this is all about!" I scolded like his mother. Corey sighed " I didnt want to but ok I'll tell you guys."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongONE HOUR LATER/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""AHHHHHHHH!" Kon and I screamed. We ran over to where Justin was and fought over the spot. " Guys calm down." Corey said. 15 min later we calmed down. " Ummm Core?" "Yea?" He answered. " You realize we have a gig tonight right?" I asked. " WHAT?! I HAVE TO CALL LANES!" He called Laney and started packing stuff up. " Lanes is gonna met us there start helping me pack the instruments." Alright." I answered and motioned for KOn to help./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong4 hrs later.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongCorey's POV:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong" ALRIGHT PEACEVILLE ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?" The crowd roared in approval. ( BTW Laney invited Beiber to plat with them so he's the rapper lol)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongThe Mighty Fall /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBy (my heart and soul) Fall Out Boy/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong(Awesome Beat)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBieber: OH GAWD /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong( Guitar solo )/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSean Don,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongFall Out, Boi/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emCorey: HEY did you trip down 12 steps in Malibou- ou -ou? So why the hell is there a light thats keeping us forever?! /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emUh uha uh uh/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emBel Air Baby did you get dressed up pretty pout pout/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em( Now their blowing out out out out)/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emI can't stop it when their's chemicals keeping us together/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emUh uha uh uh/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emIM SINGING WHOA OA OAAA/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emHOW THE MIGHTY FALL THE MIGHTY FALLLLLLL/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTHE MIGHTY FALL! /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em( They fall in ) /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTHEY FALL IN LOOOOOOVE/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emHOW THE MIGHTY FALL THE MIGHTY FALLLL /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emOh how the mighty fall in love/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emYour crooked love is just a pyramid scyeme and I'm dizzy on dreams/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emBut If you ask me 2's a whole lot lonlier than o-o-o-o-onneee/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emBaby we should have left our love in the GUTTER where we found it!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emCuz ya think ya think ur only crime is that you got caughtttttt/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emIM SINGING WHOA-OA-OAAAA/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emHOW THE MIGHTY FALL THE MIGHTY FALLLLLL/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTHE MIGHTY FALLLL/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTHEY FALL IN LOOOOOVVVE/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emHOW THE MIGHTY FALL THE MIGHTY FALLLLLLL/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTHE MIGHTY FALLLLL/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emOh how the mighty fall in love/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emIts getting clearrr your never coming clean, /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emSo I'll lock, lock you up inside and swallow, swallow the keyyyyyyy/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emJustin: Yea hello? Yea I know you said not to call unless I'm dying well,/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emI'm driving and I can't stop staring at my eyelids but/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emEven tho my eyes closed I still see you /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emI'm just hopin when you see me I'm not see through you know how we do/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emI swear I need a day just for me to lay with some T n' A but the way we do/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emIs deeper baby straight up chemestry DNA make me wanna give u every dollar /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emHow I be your bae like/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emI let her climb on top I'm either fuckin or workin/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emSo the grind don't stop, they say I got screws missin/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emWell only when Im missin you/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emHell yea Imma dick girl, addicted to you/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emCorey: WOAH- OH - OH- OHHHHHH/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emHOW THE MIGHTY FALL THE MIGHTY FALLLLL/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTHE MIGHTY FALLLLL/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTHEY FALL IN LOOOOOVVEE/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emHOW THE MIGHTY FALL THE MIGHTY FALLLLLLLL/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTHE MIGHTY FALLLLLL/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emOh how the mighty fall in love/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em( Awesome beat )/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emEND OF SONG/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emThe crowd went wild! When we started to pack up I say Justin kiss Lanes on the cheek. I remembered what I had to do. I turned around and saw a convienyetly placed frying pan. I saw Kin and Kon wink at me. I grabbed it. Lanes went to the bathroom, this was my chance... I crept up behind Justin and smacked him about the head till he passed out. Just then Lanes came out. " CORE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! She screamed. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em()()()()()()(()/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emEND OF CHAP/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWell what did ya think? Hell you guys wanted and update and ya sure as hell got one. Now I shall enjoy my life. I am signing off as The Magic Kitten and will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYEEEE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong()()()()(0()()(/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

OMFGGGGGGG! AHHHHHHHHH!

PATRICK STUMP THE LEAD SINGER OF FALL OUT BOY

IS FOLLOWING ME ON INSTAGRAM!

AHHHHH! SENPAI NOTICED ME!

AHHHHHH! OMFGGGGGGGG!

I AM CRYING THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

THE BEST WORST THING HAS HAPPENED TO ME!

THIS IS THE MK SIGNING OFF TO SCREAM SOME MORE

AHHHHHHHHH!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN IN AGES! My mom lost my labtop charger and I cant log in on my phone sooooooo yea. BUT I finally found it and will update asap!

Welp its late so I am The Magic Kitten signing off for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

OMG SORRY PPL MY LABTOP IS DOUCHBAG AND KEEPS PUTTING P TEXT ALIGNMENT OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT! And since I am currently heart braoken (thats how I say broken) I might as well update and add a new chap so enjoy!

Corey's POV:

Without thinking I threw the frying pan at Laney which suprisingly hit her smack in the middle of her head. Kin and Kon gave me a WTF look. " What?!" I said in a whiney voice. " I don't wanna get caught!" " Fine we'll take her back to the groj." Kin sighed as he picked up Laney.

3 HOURS LATER TRANSITION!

Laney's POV:

I weakly opened my eyes and looked around I was... back at the groj? "How did I get here?" I wondered aloud. And as if on cue Kin came over to me and explained. " You took a nap after the gig and you didn't wanna wake up." " Oh ok." I replied but for some reason my head was killing me. " Hey kin can you get some pain killers?" I asked. " Sure." He replied as he walked into the kitchen and disaperred down the hall. For some reason I don't think I fell asleep after the gig. Something might be going on...

Justin Biebers POV:

I woke up in a small dark room tied to a chair. I struggled a bit but could not break free. I heard a familiar voice " Welcome to hell "

()()()

CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR LOLOLOLOLOL

M

M

M

M


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys i know its been a while but im gonna be uploading new chaps and finishing ALL my stories. I did finish New band in town if anyone was wondering. I love reading fanfic and if any of u dont know the show its called star vs the forces of evil. I've been reading a lot of the Star X Marco fanfics and I have a few ideas. And if u guys want i will make another grojband story but u gotta let me know before I change my mind. It may be summer but i am REALLY busy and barely have any time to write. Oh yea and I am considering a Gravity Falls fanfic obviously romance :3. I am thinking Dipper X Pacifica and Mabel X Gidion. Don't judge the second one u will find out why if u want me to write it :D. Well Im gonna write so hope u enjoy this update and the ending of my stories with it bu bye.


	7. Chapter 7 END OF STORY

Nothin 4 me 2 say

()()()()()()

Justin's POV :

I looked over to see Corey, who shot a murderous glare at me. He had a shotgun in his hand. My eyes widened at the weapon \\. Corey noticed this and smirked " What? You scared of a little gun?" he said in a demonic voice. He pointed the gun at my forehead " Say goodbye you sorry piece of trash." Corey then laughed maniaclly and pulled the triggar. And I was gone.

)()()()()(

Corey's POV:

Justin's body went limp and I looked at the scene. What have I done... I thought looking at Justin's body. He had 6 bullets in his head and 3 in his throat. I almost puked looking at it. Begrudgingly I dragged his body to the convieneatly placed incinerator. ( Lol Yandere Sim style :D ) I also threw the gun and all my bloody clothes in with it. I turned on the incinerator and started cleaning up Justin's blood on the floor and walls.

3 hrs later

()()()()()()

Laney's POV:

I finally found Corey and he looked terrible. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying and his clothes looked as though they had blood on them. I asked him " Hey are you ok?" Corey looked at me and smiled making me feel all warm inside. " Yea just that Justin left when you were sleeping and I feel guilty that he didn't say goodbye too you." He answered. I hugged him " Core its alright and we have a gig in a few hours so start getting ready. " I said and left his room.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Corey's POV :

I had written a song about what I did but didn't make it too obvious. I stepped on stage and shouted " ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" The crowd went wild and we started playing.

XO by Fall Out Boy

 _I comb the crowd and pick you out,_

 _My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out,_

 _It started eyes closed to fingers crossed,_

 _To I swear I say, To I swear I say,_

 _To hands between legs and whatever it takes to,_

 _Drinks at the club to the bar,_

 _To the keys in your car,_

 _To hotel stairs,_

 _To the emergency exit door no,_

 _To the love I left my conscience pressed,_

 _Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer,_

 _What did it ever do for me I say,_

 _i say I say I say,_

 _It never calls me when I'm down,_

 _Love never wanted me,_

 _BUT I TOOK IT ANYWAY,_

 _Put your ear to the speaker,_

 _And choose love or sympathy,_

 _But never both,_

 _Love never wanted me,_

 _I hoped you choked,_

 _And crashed your car,_

 _Hey tear catcher thats all that you are,_

 _Ever were from the start,_

 _I swear I say, I swear I say,_

 _To hands between legs and what ever it takes to,_

 _Drinks at the club to the bar,_

 _To the keys in your car,_

 _To hotel stairs and emergency exit doors no,_

 _To the love I left my conscience back,_

 _Between the pages of the Bible in the draw,_

 _What did it ever do for me I say,_

 _It never calls me when I'm down,_

 _Love never wanted me,_

 _BUT I TOOK IT ANYWAY,_

 _Put your ear to the speaker,_

 _Choose love or sympathy,_

 _But never both,_

 _Nooooo,_

 _To the love I left my conscience back,_

 _Through the keyhole,_

 _I watched you dress, kiss, and tell,_

 _Loose lips sink ships,_

 _To the love I left my conscience back,_

 _Through the keyholes,_

 _I watched you dress, kiss,and tell,_

 _Loose lips sink ships,_

 _To the love I left my conscience back,_

 _Through the keyholes,_

 _I watched you dress kiss and tell,_

 _Loose lips sink ships,_

 _To the love I left my conscience pressed,_

 _To the love I left my conscience pressed,_

 _To the love I left my conscience pressed,_

 _Between the pages of the bible in the draw,_

 _What did it ever do for me I say,_

 _END OF SONG_

 _As the crowd was cheering for and throwing roses at us I came_ over to Laney without thinking and kissed her. I heard awwws and phones snapping photo's in the crowed. Somebody even shouted " OMG FINALLY I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL MY FRIENDS! " As we broke the kiss I asked right then and there on stage " Laney Penn Will you go out with me?" I looked up at her. She was crying and then before I knew it she was hugging me tightly and said " Yes Core!" Fireworks went off in the backround and I saw Kin smirking knowing that he was behind this. Grojband started to pack up their stuff and head back to Corey's house. Kin and Kon went home leaving Corey and Laney alone. They decided to watch a movie called Coraline. The couple cuddled up on the couch to start their new relationship.

 **IN CONCLUSION**

Nobody ever found out what had happened to Justin people started to worry that a serial killer was among them. Yet little did they know that their favorite little Corey Riffen was behind this act...

THE END!

I hope you guys liked it! If you want I will continue what happens a few years later in a new story I'm gonna finish the other story tomorrow cuz I got a killer fuckin head ache

Well this is The Magic Kitten signing off... make sure corey doesn't get to you... :)

LOL


	8. WTFF

Wow I know that this is just one email but it really got to me even with everyone else's support.

And right now my lab top is dead so yea I'm using my phone... Anyways I'm going to type exactly what this person said..

()()()()()()()

" SUPER FUCK WEIRD DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ASS?! YOU SHAMED GROJ BAND! YOU SHAMED LANEY! YOU SHAMED EVERY FUCKING PETSON ON THAT SHOW YOU DICK FUCKHOLE ASS BITCH MOTHER FUCKER! YOU SESERVE TO DIE! "

()()()()()

Just wow I literally cried... I want this person to read this.. See what they have done! I put my heart and soul into my stories and this is what you do. DO YOU SEE WHAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE DONE!? I HAVE FEELINGS IM A PERSON I AM AMAZING! It pisses me off when dumbasses like YOU shame people YOU have shamed me YOU have shamed my stories YOU have shamed my soul.. I am REALLY PISSED OFF! I want YOU to die IF YOU DIDNT LIKE THE STORY THEN DONT READ IT YOU DICK! I am fine if you don't like the story but if you leave a review like that it could really hurt someone! I am VERY sensitive and you may have caused me to never write again! This is The Magic Kitten signing off for possibly the last time... Imma play Metal Gear Solid and think of you when I'm killing people


End file.
